Puerto seguro
by Jazz SaintClaire
Summary: Tyrion era un niño tímido sin una pizca de amor propio. Ella una joven asustada que sólo buscaba ser querida. "Tranquila. Está bien. Estás segura conmigo" Fic participante del Reto "Primeras impresiones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**_Por supuesto los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Son todos fruto de la imaginación maquiavélica de George R. R. Martin. (Si fuesen míos, la esposa de Tyrion se hubiese llamado Jazz)_**

Este fic participa en el reto #22 "_Primeras impresiones_" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**

* * *

**_Tyrion_**

Ella era tan hermosa como podía serlo una jovencita despeinada, sucia y con su vestido hecho jirones. La vi correr hacia donde Jaime y yo nos encontrábamos, su pelo negro como la noche más oscura y sin estrellas, ondeando libre con el viento. Aún a esa distancia, advertí el color de sus ojos, _tan azules que podría haberme ahogado en ellos_, tan intensos y profundos como el mismísimo Mar Angosto.

Se acercó jadeando y con una plegaria escrita en el rostro. Su belleza abrumó mis sentidos de tal manera que yo, que suelo jactarme de compensar en rapidez de genio lo que me falta en altura, no logré comprender lo evidente.

La respuesta a una pregunta sin formular fue respondida cuando dos hombres doblaron en el callejón, corriendo tras ella. Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada, el miedo repentinamente visible en sus expresiones. Un rápido vistazo a Jaime bastó para convencerlos de dar la vuelta y echar a correr como si los persiguiera el mismísimo Rey.

La muchacha se detuvo entonces frente a nosotros. Atemorizada y temblando, sostuvo su harapiento vestido intentando en vano cubrir la piel expuesta. Pude definir el contorno de sus senos antes de que lograra taparlos. Nos observó con miedo al comienzo, pero la sombra del reconocimiento cruzó su rostro luego de una rápida inspección.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Jaime.

- Y-yo... _No_ -sollozó ella. Las palabras abandonaron su boca con gran esfuerzo, como si cada exhalación le requiriera una inusitada cantidad de energía.

- Quédate con ella. Ya vuelvo -me ordenó mi hermano, antes de desenvainar su espada y desaparecer por la misma esquina por la cual habían escapado segundos antes los violadores.

Volví la vista hacia ella y por segunda vez me sentí embelesado por su deslumbrante belleza. Sentí el impulso de alzar la mano y seguir con mis dedos el contorno de sus mejillas, trazar un camino de besos en su rostro en forma de corazón. Sus labios, temblorosos, se me hicieron más tentadores que el vino de la mejor cosecha.

Pero yo era un enano, y ella por muy baja que fuera seguía siendo un palmo más alta que yo, y era bellísima y yo repulsivo, y ella acababa de ser atacada por dos hombres que sin lugar a dudas habían intentado violarla, y yo era un niño, temeroso y tímido, incapaz de ver a una mujer a la cara sin sentir la vergüenza correr por mis venas. Así que permanecimos en silencio en medio de la calle, ambos tan perdidos como podían estar dos personas que sabían perfectamente dónde se encontraban.

_Está asustada_. También lo estaba yo. Durante mis trece años de vida había escapado en la medida de lo posible el contacto con las mujeres, y aquí me encontraba, frente a una niña no mucho más grande que yo, semidesnuda y traumada, en busca de un refugio donde sentirse segura. El momento de dejar de lado mis temores había llegado. Puse a un lado todo sentimiento (la lujuria, la vergüenza), desaté mi capa y se la ofrecí. La tomó con cautela y se la echó sobre los hombros.

- Mi nombre es Tyrion Lannister. _Ése_ que acaba de irse corriendo era mi hermano Jaime -dije a modo de introducción, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Ella sólo asintió, mirándome de pies a cabeza, con algo poco más sutil que asco. Era por eso que odiaba salir a las calles. Por la forma en la que la gente me miraba. Era aún peor cuando la mirada venía de una joven tan hermosa como ella.

- Lo siento, correría tras él pero mis piernas no me permiten actos heroicos -me disculpé y señalé las dos extremidades retorcidas que me llevaban no sin gran esfuerzo a todos lados. La chica sonrió, o al menos lo intentó. Abrió la boca, titubeó.

- Soy Tysha -masculló.

_Oh, Tysha._

_**Tysha**_

Me tomó poco más que unos segundos ubicar aquél rostro angelical, enmarcado por el característico cabello rubio de los Lannister de Roca Casterly. Que el enano estuviera junto él había sido la confirmación. Había oído acerca del Gnomo, el hijo menor tullido de Lord Tywin, la desgracia de una familia de otra manera impoluta.

El mayor -no podía recordar su nombre- se largó a perseguir a los _hijos de puta_ de la taberna, los que tan sólo minutos antes me habían acorralado contra una pared y comenzado a manosearme por sobre la ropa. Quise vomitar, mas perdí el juicio en el momento en que uno de ellos, el más grande y gordo, agarró mi vestido por la delantera y tiró, destrozándolo, dejándome prácticamente desnuda frente a ellos. Fue entonces que me sentí arrastrada lejos de allí, mis piernas desarrollaron una inmediata autonomía de mi cuerpo y echaron a correr a una velocidad que no creí posible.

Me encontré aquí, frente a ellos. El rubio y el Gnomo. Ahora quedábamos el enano y yo. El frío calaba mis huesos, pero la repulsión y el deseo de alejarme seguía latente en mí.

Me ofreció su capa, que acepté, aunque renuente. Dijo que se llamaba Tyrion, y su hermano Jaime -_¡Jaime! ¡Claro, lo sabía!_-. Se lo veía nervioso, aunque a él nadie había intentado abusarlo. No pude evitar recorrer con la vista sus deformados rasgos. Su cara me recordaba al acero derritiéndose; era como si alguien lo hubiese puesto de niño cerca de una hogera, hubiese esperado a que comenzara a licuarse la piel, y lo hubiese alejado antes de que terminara de deshacerse por completo. Parecía la obra de arte de un herrero particularmente sádico.

- Lo siento, correría tras él pero mis piernas no me permiten actos heroicos -se excusó, y no pude evitar una sonrisa, porque este pequeño hombre parecía más disgustado con sí mismo que yo. Iba a disculparme por quedarme mirando, pues no era ético y se suponía que era una dama. Además era un Lannister. Pero tenía el ferviente deseo de irme de ese lugar, de esa calle inhabitada y oscura.

- Soy Tysha -dije-. Por favor, quiero volver a mi casa -confesé. Me di cuenta entonces que estaba llorando. _¿Desde cuándo?_

- Claro, tranquila. Está bien. Estás segura conmigo -afirmó el Gnomo, es decir, Tyrion, alzando una mano y apoyándola en mi codo. Rehuí el impulso de alejarme-. No seré muy alto, pero ser tan feo tiene sus ventajas: nadie quiere acercarse a más de un metro de mí -comentó con la sonrisa más triste que había visto. Yo sólo lloré aún con más fuerza, pero esta vez no fue sólo por mí.

- Tú no me asustas -mentí.

- ¡Si hasta te hecho llorar de lo feo que soy! -exclamó- Venga, ¿tienes hambre? Luego me aseguraré de que llegues sano y salvo a tu casa.

Recordé a los hombres de la taberna, la forma en la que habían clavado sus ojos en mí, ojos llenos de lujuria, como si el sólo hecho de observarme les incrementara el líbido hasta los cielos. Sin embargo, los ojos del enano eran pura compasión. Tyrion podía ser el hombre más feo que había conocido, pero sin ninguna duda era también el más dulce.

_Continuó... Ya todos sabemos cómo._

* * *

Cantidad de palabras: 629 + 533


End file.
